The present invention relates to a structure for attaching a tank for an automotive vehicle, for example, such as a window washer tank, a reserve tank for engine-cooling water, a head lamp washer tank or the like which is arranged in an engine compartment thereof.
FIGS. 1 through 3 show a conventional structure for attaching a resin tank such as a window washer tank T. The engine compartment R has a plurality of vertical walls therein. One of such vertical walls is a vertical plate 6 such as a hood ledge. A channel-shaped bracket 7a is fixed to the vertical plate 6 by screw means. A V-shaped engaging groove 8 is formed in the bracket 7a. The stopper 9 fixed on the back side of the tank T is fitted into the engaging groove 8.
FIG. 4 shows another conventional structure for fitting a tank in the engine compartment wherein the bracket 7b is attached in a cantilever form onto a vertical wall (not shown).
FIG. 5 shows still a further conventional structure for arranging the tank for use in an automotive vehicle. The tank T has a plurality of projections 10 formed on the side wall thereof by which the tank is fixed directly on a vertical wall (not shown) by screw means without bracket means.
In all of the above-stated conventional structures, the vertical plate 6 such as a hood ledge is used as attaching or fixing means.
However, the number of parts to be arranged in the engine compartment R has recently increased because of countermeasures for exhaust gas, electric gas injectors (EGI) or the like. For example, many parts, such as a battery and relay box are fixed to the vertical plate 6 such as a hood ledge which partitions the engine compartment. In addition, other parts, such as a harness, wire and tube, are fixed on the vertical plate 6. As a result, it is difficult to secure a large space for the arrangement of the tanks T such as a window washer tank and head lamp washer tank within a restricted space of the engine compartment. If the capacity of a tank is more than 1 liter, it becomes extremely difficult to arrange properly the tank within the engine compartment.